degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3284502-20150213153917/@comment-3027589-20150213191925
Try to see this from an admin's perspective. Our job is not as easy as it seems. You think we love logging and seeing everyone pissed off over something we agreed on? No. Was the decision hard to make? Absolutely. This wasn't finalized over a five minute discussion. It took several days and we spoke with regular chat goers and mods alike. We knew everyone would be upset because Lizzy is a loved member of the community, but personal feelings can't prohibit our job at making sure the wiki is at it's best and our staff is living up to their position. We weren't given these rights to please all of you. We were given them because we have the wiki's best interest at heart. If you think there's "favoritism" played in this, I'm sorry and I hope you come to realize that it had nothing to do with it because it didn't. I respect Lizzy just fine and Cam's choice in promoting her, but when I hear that several wikians have expressed concern in her ability as moderator and given several accounts of her abusing power/inappropriate behavior/unfair treatment of wikians, then there's something obviously wrong with the picture. Cam warned Lizzy, several other mods also attempted speaking with her, and if I'm not mistaken I believe Lauren spoke with her at one point also. Those are plenty clear and straight warnings regarding bad behavior. Whether you guys recognize this is up to you. Now I never go onto chat so I didn't personally experience her behavior myself nor have I never spoken to her about it, but I knew Cam and Lauren talked to her one-on-one so I believed she would shape up in due time. Obviously this was not the case, given the numerous examples of power abuse and inappropriate behavior that were given to us. I think Lizzy had great potential, but when powers are being misused, we're not just gonna sit back and let it slide. Then what example would we be setting? If a situation like this occurs again in the future, then yes, we'll bring that person in to speak their peace, but what's done is done. Trust was misplaced and we can't take back what we've decided because it's final. @Matt Sorry, but that's ridiculous. If this was a democracy, all of us would have say in major wiki changes and given the size of this community and the difference in opinions, it would be damn near impossible to get anything done. Everyone would be disagreeing and bickering with each other, getting us nowhere. That would send wiki into hell, not heaven. Cam, Lauren, Jo and I aren't really supposed to be "leaders," but keeping peace and enforcing rules when necessary comes along with the position. Maybe if you were in our shoes and had to make decisions like this on a frequent basis, you'd understand. I'm sorry if I come off as harsh, but I do not appreciate seeing my fellow admins and moderators being accused of playing favorites when none of you (except CC) knew the what went down in that chat box and what was revealed to us during those few days of deliberation. Go ahead and second guess our decisions all you want, but at least try to respect it.